Bring me to life
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic de Saori y Seiya con la letra de Bring me to life de Evanescene que preparé para el cumple de la Princesa Atena... Seiya trata de hacer que Saori regrese a la vida de su paseo por los Eliseos gracias a Abel.


**Songfic – Bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)**

Song by: _Evanescene_ Fic by: _Vicky_

Seiya... no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero creo que ha sido una eternidad desde que nos vimos por última vez... Desde donde me encuentro ya no percibo el paso del tiempo. He dejado de moverme en el mundo lineal de los humanos en que las cosas conducen de un punto de partida a una meta, para entrar en el tiempo cíclico en que las cosas se construyen y destruyen una y otra vez sin poder ser modificadas. Qué ironía ¿verdad? Ahora que mis intentos por detener a Abel han fracasado y que me acerco a mi destino final, todas mis memorias giran sobre mi mente una y otra vez...

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_Guiándote hacia mi centro_

_**where i've become so num**_

_donde me he vuelto tan somnolienta_

_**without a soul**_

_sin un alma_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_Mi espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frío_

**_until you find it there and lead it back home_**

_hasta que lo encuentres y lo envíes de vuelta a casa_

Los recuerdos se me confunden con la imágenes vivas... ya no percibo lo real de lo imaginario. Te recuerdo (¿o tal vez te veo?) con los ojos hundidos en el piso... no me mires así... lo hice para no hacerte sufrir a ti... sé que en fondo tu sabes la verdad... No siento nada, ya no tengo los sentidos que me permitían sentir tu calor... camino solitaria en el valle de la muerte mientras mi cuerpo se consume en el mundo terrenal... mi suerte está echada... no hay nada que pueda hacer yo sola contra la fría eternidad... aunque hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo, debo pedirte que me salves una vez más...

_**(Wake me up) wake me up incide**_

_(Despierta) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Can't wake up) wake me up incide**_

_(No puedo despertar) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark**_

_(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**(Wake me up) bid my blood to run**_

_(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que fluya_

_**(Can't wake up) before i come undone**_

_(No puedo despertar) Antes de que muera_

_**(Save me) save me from the nothing i've become**_

_(Sálvame) Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

Los golpes de Atlas de Karina han sido fuertes pero no acabaron conmigo instantáneamente. Aún me aguarda la agonía de esperar que mi vida se consuma. No siento nada, mis sentidos no me responden... pero no tengo la voluntad de pedirte que me des fuerzas... Siempre supe que moriría en algún momento de las sangrientas batallas que parecen ser el único motivo por el que sigo vivo, pero nunca imaginé que sería tan derrotado y humillado. Pero no es el dolor del cuerpo el que lastima, sino el de mi alma al saber que sólo soy un estorbo para mí. ¡Cómo desearía que tu corazón pudiera conmoverse al menos un poquito por mi dolor así como el mío se retuerce de la angustia que es para mi pensar que sufres tan lenta tortura! Sin ti ya no tengo el arrojo de seguir peleando como hasta ahora lo he hecho; sólo deseo morir y ojalá los dioses se apiaden de mí y me envíen al paraíso al que tú también te diriges.

_**Now that i know what i'm without you can't just leave me**_

_Ahora que sé lo que no tengo no puedes sólo dejarme_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_Dame aire y hazme real _

_**Bring me to life**_

_Tráeme a la vida_

Es verdad aquello de que la oscuridad nos enseña a valorar la luz... Sé que te sientes traicionado pero ¡yo nunca quise despreciarte! Confieso que en parte me dejé llevar por la infantil ilusión de reencontrarme con mi hermano... de sentirme en compañía de un igual... otra ironía más el que para ser una diosa, tengo defectos bastantes humanos y por eso hoy mismo me han enjuiciado y me condenaron a muerte. Pero esta oscuridad me sirvió para saber que tú eres mi único y verdadero compañero en esta difícil misión que nos tocó en suerte... por favor no me dejes morir aquí...

_**(Wake me up) wake me up incide**_

_(Despierta) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Can't wake up) wake me up incide**_

_(No puedo despertar) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark**_

_(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**(Wake me up) bid my blood to run**_

_(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que fluya_

_**(Can't wake up) before i come undone **_

_(No puedo despertar) Antes de que muera_

_**(Save me) save me from the nothing i've become**_

_(Sálvame) Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

_**Bring me to life** _

_(Tráeme a la vida)_

Te espero paciente... ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer en este estado? Aunque empiezo a dudar si llegarás... o si deseas hacerlo. Yo sé que piensas que te defraudé pero te suplico que me perdones... también sé que eres solamente un humano y que te he obligado a demasiado... tal ves sí sea mejor que muera... No, no debo pensar así, tu no me lo perdonarías jamás... ¡Ay! Ojalá pudiera saber que estás haciendo en estos momentos; intento localizarte con mi cosmos, quizás necesites mi ayuda y yo no puedo dártela... no es que quiera darme por vencida pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo lograrlo por mi misma... la muerte ya se apoderó de mí en el plano material; y ahora en esta camino que es sólo de ida a los Campos Elíseos mi alma pronto seguirá el mismo destino...

_**I was living a lie. It's nothing inside**_

_He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada adentro_

_**Bring me to life**_

_Tráeme a la vida_

Saori... aún cuando no tengo oportunidad de llegar junto a ti he venido. Por más de que ya no te importe y una parte de mí entienda de que no me necesitas, como bien me lo dijiste cuando Abel vino a buscarte; la otra, la que no se resigna a vivir sin ti, prefiere morir peleando que morir de desconsuelo.

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_**

_Congelada por dentro, sin tu roce, sin tu amor_

_**darling only you are the life among the dead** _

_querido, tú eres la vida entre los muertos_

Trato de hacer de algún modo responder mi cuerpo; es inútil y por eso creo Seiya, que si aún mi cosmos conserva algo de su brillo es porque lo enciende el calor de tu recuerdo... aunque mi cuerpo haya muerto mi corazón aun conserva la memoria del ardor que se apoderaba de mí cuando te tenía cerca... aquellas veces en que más al borde de la muerte he estado, más viva me he sentido porque podía tenerte conmigo libre de toda prohibición y culpa... lamento haber usado tan mal momento para decírtelo; pero yo nunca te traicioné ni te abandoné... perdí la vida tratando de proteger la tuya como tú hiciste tantas veces conmigo... antes de irme definitivamente quiero que sepas que adonde sea que vaya me llevaré el recuerdo de este inalcanzable y frustrado amor.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_Todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que no haya podido ver_

_**kept in the dark but you** **were there in front of me**_

_Estaba en la oscuridad pero tú estabas enfrente de mí_

Saori… ahora que escuché las palabras de Saga me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo no he estado sólo y que tú también luchas por nuestros amigos, por la humanidad... y por nosotros. Por fin entiendo de que tu nunca te diste por vencida... y que no desearías que yo lo hiciera. ¡Aun no renuncié a la idea de ganar, y no sé si tengo oportunidad de vencer o no, pero mientras exista la esperanza de vencer yo lucharé!

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_Parece que hubiera dormido mil años_

_**got to open my eyes to everything**_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

¡Seiya¡Seiya está en peligro también¡No es mi momento de morir, debo encontrar la manera de salvarlo a él!

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma_

_**don't let me die here. There must be something more**_

_No me dejes morir aquí. Tiene que haber algo más_

_**Bring me to life**_

_Tráeme a la vida_

Saori… ya he llegado con Abel. Es verdad que es un dios muy poderoso pues ya no tengo mis cinco sentidos ni más fuerzas... sólo me queda un aliento de vida... pero si unes tu suspiro con el mío yo me levantaré entre estas ruinas y encenderé mi cosmos hasta el infinito y lo haré explotar para traerte de regreso conmigo...

¡SAORIIII!

**_(Wake me up) wake me up inside_**

_(Despierta) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Can't wake up) wake me up inside**_

_(No puedo despertar) Despierta mi interior_

_**(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark**_

_(Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**(Wake me up) bid my blood to run**_

_(Despiértame) Ordena a mi sangre que fluya_

_**(Can't wake up) before i come undone**_

_(No puedo despertar) Antes de que muera_

_**(Save me) save me from the nothing i've become**_

_(Sálvame) Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_

!SEIYAAA!

"Muchas gracias por salvarme". Sé que estas palabras te las he dicho mil veces, pero esta vez tienen un significado especial. Gracias Seiya, gracias por salvarme, no sólo de Abel sino de la oscuridad de mi propia alma. Otra vez te arriesgaste por mí, por eso yo te protegeré con mi propio cuerpo aunque este templo se haga mil pedazos sobre nosotros...

Saori... nunca más volveré a descreer de ti, sé que mis propias dudas y resentimientos estuvieron a punto de terminar con tu vida... te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para cuidar siempre de ti cuando me necesites a tu lado...

Seiya, te prometo que nunca más olvidaré la misión que como guardiana de este mundo me toca cumplir... y menos olvidaré que tengo la misión de vivir para pasar mi vida junto a ti... muchas gracias... gracias por traerme de vuelta a la vida...

_**Bring me to life**  
(Tráeme a la vida)_

_Mayo de 2005_

_Bueno, este fic lo escribí en honor a mi amiga la Princesa Atena a la cual le mando mis saludos ya que el 25 es su cumpleaños para que vea que no me he olvidado de ella ni de Saint Seiya Este fic está dedicado a ti. ¡Feliz cumple princesa! Tenía ganas de hacer un fic con esta canción que me recordó mucho a la película de Abel (sin desmerecer el soundtrack original), y cuando la escuchaba pensaba que le iba muy bien a estas escenas. Espero que me quede bien la mezcla de amor-terror... fue todo un desafío ya que no manejo mucho esto del "darkfic" si que este lo es. Por cierto, me encanta Evanescene y creo que en la peli de Daredevil le dieron poco espacio a este tema así que quise corregirlo._

_Mensajes a el foro/ fanfiction/ lista respectiva o a _


End file.
